


Operation Checkmate

by Okaamichin14



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, Humor, Implied Bumblebee - Freeform, Implied White Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Ruby did notice the rumors probably from Team CFVY that Bumblebee and White Rose was technically supposed to be a thing. Of course Yang and Ruby laughed at the idea; that was just too weird and purely coincidental anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightning and Fang Sitting In A Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170944) by Raziel12. 



> I do want to thank Raziel12 for the inspiration of this quick one shot. Check out her Dose of RWBY if you haven't already!

**Operation Checkmate**

"I mean what could go wrong?" Yang grinned, striking a pose that ensures victory…which is dubiously far far away.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister, "So let me get this straight."

"But you're not."

"That's not the point!" The leader cleared her throat, before reaching to pick up another cookie on the table that was cluttered with papers and red pen markings with the title "Operation Checkmate" scribbled at the top. "Your plan is to get Blake ad Weiss together is by acting on the rumors of our "relationships" between our partners."

Ruby picked up the paper to see the pictures of Ruby and Yang with hearts all over their respective partners before a black sharpie scribbled it all away forcing Weiss and Blake's picture to be together. Along with some messy doodles of the pair doing…explicit things.

Yang and Ruby did notice the rumors probably from Team CFVY that Bumblebee and White Rose was technically supposed to be a thing.

Of course Yang and Ruby laughed at the idea that was just too weird and purely coincidental anyways. But for the sisters it was agonizing watch Blake and Weiss go in circles around.

They were practically having sex WITH THEIR EYES. After all living in a joint apartment with everyone does bode for some entertainment at some point. And of course Yang thought that this would be a good idea.

"And by doing that is forcing them to realize their true affections for each via the shared trauma of the both of us trying to make a move on them?"

Yang smiled, and Ruby had to resist the urge look away from it. Her semblance may make her sister burn hot like the sun, this was ridiculous. "Damn right!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ruby said with a twitch in her eye, she looked down to her hands and realized that he left her scythe at home. And judging by the utensils around her, she was not proficient in using a knife to stab her sister with; that was Weiss's choice of weapon besides Myrtenaster to subdue Yang.

"Like I said, it's totally doable! After all I brought Blake to the dance when we went to Beacon," Yang said while puffing her chest, "That counts as a plan success! You plan for Weiss to admit that she was gay, was a technical failure!"

Ruby stood up and banged her fist on the table, "She did though, and I still have the hole in my cape to prove it! And that was my 15th cape that week that was destroyed by Weiss's icicles!"

"Weissicle!"

"I say my plan will work! Or…."

Yang gave Ruby her signature salacious grin, "Maybe you do have a thing for little Weiss."

Ruby growled and stood up and did her pose that she made during their Food Fight, "Fine! We'll go with your plan, I will prove you wrong!"

The moment that bold leader statement left her lips, she pretty much knew that she fell into Yang's trap.

 _I can always back out right?_ Ruby thought.

* * *

Lie Ren peeked his head from the doorway and sighed, "Is there any reason you are in our house so early in the morning?"

Seeing Yang and Ruby so transfixed by their plotting, Ren knew there was no way he can stop them.

Totally ignoring Ren by the way. Ren shook his head and called Pyrrha over, "Pyrrha! Can you make sure that Ruby and Yang don't break anything? Or do something illegal? We're still on budget from Nora's bench press accident!"

* * *

If Ruby Rose had to be honest. Parts of her did think about her partner Weiss Schnee.

It's not like she was going to follow the supposed storyline by falling in love with Weiss since the day they met. After all it was _explosive_. If Yang could hear her know she'd be pretty impressed with that pun.

Anyways for the time they've been partners since their Beacon days until know, Ruby know that she is really close to Weiss. Not that she had a thing for her, but Weiss definitely showed her protective trait over Ruby; which the leader had to concede that it did look…plausible.

Weiss always watched over Ruby like a Nevermore, and maybe it was to make up for not having someone watch over her since Winter went to join the Atlesian military. It was sweet of Weiss (especially when Weiss does show her kind side; definitely a treat). Even if Ruby was more than capable of hunting a few Grimm by herself, it still meant dealing with a few several dozen voicemail on her scroll of Weiss berating her to be careful.

But trying to flirt with Weiss? Ruby had to be realistic with herself. She has no tact at all. She shares the socially awkward personality as Jaune, but is…definably more perceptive than her blonde hair friend.

But Weiss, she knew that she can be caught off guard if she does it right. Weiss is a woman of obsessive standards; and Ruby prided herself with being able to keep up with said standards. She can totally do this, Ruby thought.

Using her spare scroll to access the apartment, she could hear the subtle sounds of Weiss humming from the kitchen. She pattered her way over to see, and nearly choked on the spot.

It wasn't every day that Weiss was in the kitchen, and that was definitely a treat. But made her stop was Weiss in a cute apron, her long hair tumbling down past her shoulders but not in her usual updo.

"Ruby? I can hear you breathing from the door?" Weiss said with a light tone, "I thought you were spending the day with Yang and Team CFVY later."

The way that the sun hit her frame just right, along with the soothing sound of her voice was enough to make Ruby's mouth a little dry, her cheeks matching the color of her cape. And yes she definitely wants to hide under her hood now.

"I wanted to come home," Ruby squeaked, "And you know, keep you company."

Oh Dust, she knew Weiss was pretty but right now she was gorgeous. Blake had to be absolutely blind, I mean she's a cat Faunus they're supposed to have great vision.

"You didn't have to, but I do appreciate it." Weiss turned to look over to Ruby from her shoulder and gave Ruby one of her rare genuine smiles.

Ruby tried everything in her power not to blush, damn Yang for putting ideas in her head.

"Yang might probably be off to probably help Coco make Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox dress up for the upcoming Vale Fashion Show." Ruby replied. She hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

"Or she might be tearing up Junior's club house with them. I've heard the complaints from my office." Weiss said with twitch of her lips. "After all she keep destroying the apartment bit by bit."

"At least she tries to fix it." Ruby defended; joking aside Yang did really had so much strength, things just naturally fall apart.

"Don't let her fix stuff. She tried to fix my desk, but ended up punching hole in my wall in frustration. And said something along the lines of "Stupid expensive ass Schnee standards."

Ruby grin faltered, well she didn't tell Weiss that the reason why her desk was broken was that Ruby was trying to karate chop it, actually chopped it and framed Yang by simulating a punch on the wall with Yang's gauntlets. She didn't want to incriminate herself just yet.

"Anyways, I'm almost finished making some dinner, I'm about to go upstairs and clean up." She held a spoon to her lips, and licked away whatever sauce was on it.

Crap! Ruby had to make her move before Weiss left. She cleared here throat and stepped in to meet Weiss face to face, her hand clasping over Weiss's more lithe ones.

"But you're spotless, stay and talk with me."

Weiss continued to test her soup, before realizing Ruby was serious, and sat on top of the counter, allowing Ruby to catch a glimpse of Weiss's legs. Wow.

"So I was thinking…"

Weiss giggles, "Something rather rare."

"I was thinking about how close we are." Ruby said, and steeled herself, placing both hands on either side of Weiss's hips.

Weiss's eyebrows went up, "Is that what this is about?

"I want to be closer," she whispered. Her hands now on Weiss's waist. "I never want you to feel alone here with me. You're my partner Weiss."

In a blink of eye, and maybe even faster then her own semblance, Weiss somehow managed to flip their positions. Now Ruby was trapped in between the counter with Weiss in between her legs.

_Nope! Nope! Nope! Ruby abort!_

Weiss did her rare smirk and settled her own hands on Ruby's waist, "I've been thinking about it too. I always wondered why I didn't like anyone coming close to you. Why I always wanted to stay by your side. Why I disliked Jaune….He's a good guy."

"Y-yes? He's a good guy." Ruby stammered, how did all of this go wrong so fast? And why was Weiss looking at her…like she wanted to eat her?

"And then I realized why." Weiss leaned forward so that her lips was only a brush away from Ruby's. "I was jealous."

Ruby tried to lean back as much as she could t put some distance, but her head met the back of a cupboard; efforts in vain.

Weiss growled at Ruby's insolent squirming, and pulled Ruby close to her; one hand on the small of Ruby's back and her other hand up to Ruby's cheek cupping it. Her clear blue eyes staring deep into Ruby's silver ones. "You have everyone looking at you like a goddess. When all I want is to keep you to myself."

"What?!" Ruby in all her years of being huntress, prided herself in being able to slip away from any situation. But Weiss was stronger than her in close combat, and sometimes even faster than Ruby. She needed a weapon! Her hands fumbled over and closed around a spoon. Out of all the times?! Ruby needed to really work on using anything other than Crescent Rose.

"I want you all to myself. In the night people talk of your name…like a goddess they worship." Weiss's hands starting to rub Ruby's cheek meaningfully, her thumb touching Ruby's lip. "I want to show you what it means to worship one."

Her lips ghosting over Ruby's throat, "All night. That's why I'm so glad you feel the same. I want to be closer…"

Oh Dust, oh dust! Ruby could feel her heart trying to escape out of her chest. Everything was true about the rumors! Weiss did have a thing for Ruby! And she can't escape. This was not good, not good. Her scroll was on the table, and she was pinned against the counter. And it looked like Weiss was about to devour her right here right now. That's gross!

Wait…

"Weiss wait-"

"Don't you love me?" Her voice betrayed the hunger in Weiss's eyes.

"You know I do, I'd do anything for you." Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that!

"As your partner, it's my duty to take care of you." Weiss grinned, "Just let me…"

That was it. Ruby screamed and shoved Weiss away with all her might, and used her semblance to disappear out the door.

Weiss watched her partner disappear leaving a bed of roses behind her. Weiss grinned before breaking into giggles. Ruby and Yang had no subtlety at all. There was no way that Ruby Rose can out do Weiss Schnee in a prank as silly as that one. Weiss early on in the day got a worried text from Pyrrha saying something along the lines that Yang and Ruby are acting strangely. And then Weiss knew she had to set up her own trap.

Speaking of the other devious sister, Yang strolled into the house whistling a silly tune.

Weiss gave Yang one of her own fake smiles. If her skills made Ruby traumatized enough, she wouldn't be able call Yang to tell her what transpired.

All there's left is for Blake to do her end of the plan.

* * *

This was going so much better than she expected. Blake's head was resting on her lap, purring at the warmth of her Semblance, while Yang was running her hands through her hair and taking some time to give strong cat ear rubs.

She knew that Blake for the longest time was sensitive about people touching her ears, and she was glad that Blake trusted her for it. Yang felt her blood boil at the thought of anyone, the White Fang, Torchwick, Neo ever coming close to harming her Blakey.

When her fingers touched the base of her ear, Blake's purr increased. The Faunus sighed happily, the treatment of heat and gentle tugs in her ear was blissful.

So far so good. Yang though, and she hadn't hear from Ruby, and Weiss was smiling. Maybe the plan did work.

The blonde stopped her tiny massage leaving Blake to whine in protest. She cracked her knuckles and prepped herself for what was going to happen next.

Yang pressed her palms against the sensitive skin of Blake's collar bone. The purr returned but much stronger. Yang adjusted to Blake's body as she stretched letting her shit ride up, revealing a tone stomach, with a hint of abs.

"Feel good," Blake said, her voice thick and heavy. Yang gulped, total not focusing strongly at Blake's raspy voice. "Keep going…"

"Hey Blakey?" Yang started, she had to get started before Blake ends up falling asleep on her lap." I've been thinking about us?"

Blake laughed, nice and low, "That's not good."

"Hey!" Yang pouted, "Anyways…I've been thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too." Oh Blakey, if only you were perceptive as your characters in Ninjas of Love. "I have to keep you in line before Weiss ends up freezing you for good."

Yang laughed, "Have you seen me? I'm burning hot. But that's not the point…."

Feeling bold, Yang warmed up her hands, and placed on right on Blake's bare waist, "I was talking about something else in entirely. Just for effect, Yang's eyes burned red hoping that Blake got the message.

With grace of her Faunus namesake, Blake flipped their positions. Suddenly the fire in Yang's eyes disappeared into something that was close to surprise, fear, and a little bit turned on. The blonde was pinned on the bed, with her hands seized in Blake's own hands.

Despite her height, when she looked at Blake's eyes in the dim lighting, the brawler felt small under her gaze. Amber eyes that were docile was now dilated in what looks like hunger.

There's no way that Blake has a thing for her?! That doesn't' make any sense, but to hell with it. Yang was going to see this through! THIS. IS. FOR. OPERATION. CHECKMATE.

"Easy there tiger, you didn't let me finish," Yang stammered, "Besides it's not like Weissicle there can handle you. She doesn't know what makes you happy."

The emotion in her eyes reflected hurt, and Yang knew that she was hitting the mark. But Yang press don hoping that Blake could catch on. Just tell her how you feel already damn it!

"I could make you happy, you know I can. I've seen you with no books to hide you, no shadows to escape my Semblance, and with no bow."

Blake stopped her descent, and whispered, "You're right. You do know me, you do know what's best for me. We should be together instead."

With one hand, Blake reached down and slowly dragged up Yang's white wife beater to expose her chiseled abs, "I'm in heat anyways…let's just have our way here right now?"

Yang gulped, and felt her eyes grow wide as Blake's nails teasingly nicked her skin, "Shit!"

Blake leaned down to whisper in Yang's ear hotly, "Weiss should be able to hear us, I want to hear you scream."

"AHHHH! Pyrrha called me for target practice! BYE!"

Yang promptly stumbled out of the bedroom, not without planting face first against the wall. If she really tried, she really tried to hone in on Ruby's speed skills and ran out the apartment as fast as she could.

After running what felt like miles, she reached Team JNPR's apartment, finding that the door was unlocked, threw it open before running into Ren in the kitchen.

"Where's Ruby!?"

Ren who was holding a cup filled with green mush, pointed toward the couch.

"She said something-"

Yang barreled passed him to see Ruby hiding under her cape, rocking back and forth with her arms around her knees. Yang threw her arms around her sister and wailed along with her.

"Weiss got-"

"I know! Blake too-"

Pyrrha who heard the extra noise came downstairs, took a look at the two sisters and sighed. Surely the two sister's knew the possible consequences of their plan. Then again…Pyrrha did send a text to Weiss and Blake about. But surely the warrior didn't realize that this was the repercussions of their plan.

She shuddered at the thought of tricking Weiss and Blake in the future. As a great warrior, she knew when she concedes defeat.

Pyrrha looked to Ren and whispered, "Can you get them a glass of wine? They might need it later."

* * *

 

Back at the current _WB_ apartment…

Weiss and Blake were lounging on the couch, Blake assuming her position on Weiss's lap letting her manicured nails run through her hair, "Much better."

Contrary what the sisters believed, the checkmate plan, was compromised because Weiss and Blake were already together. And they have been for the past couple months now. It's not like they wanted the sisters to know, but the pair wanted to keep that information for themselves and away from the team and their friends.

There's no doubt that Team JNPR and Team CFVY were placing bets on how long it would take.

Might as well entertain them by not showing it. And to avoid the endless question and gossip. They would never hear the end of it.

"I'm glad Pyrrha messaged you Weiss, otherwise I would've panicked for real."

Weiss hummed, "You know how Yang is, and she's usually joking when she tries to flirt with you."

Blake sighed a silly grin not leaving her face, "Yeah but it was fun seeing her squirm for once."

The white haired girl on top of her scoffed, "Maybe it's because you like playing with your food."

Blake stood up and pulled Weiss to her feet, her amber eyes gleaming, and growled, "Food you say?"

"And you said something out being in heat."

"And you making someone scream?" Blake growled, "That should be me."

And Weiss stopped talking for that night. Instead the pair decided to fill the empty apartment with noise of the sensual kind.

* * *

The very next day, Ruby and Yang came home to find their apartment slightly in disarray. Panties that wound up on the ceiling fan, what looks like ice crystals embedded against the wall and kitchen table, and what suspiciously looks like a shirt that got torn apart.

Right away, the girls steeled themselves and readied their weapons, a bottle of water and a bucket, and barged into Weiss's bedroom (it has the biggest bed wink wink) to find the pair in bed.

Of course Yang would cheer and continue to talk while the pair tried to conceal their nakedness. Ruby dropped the bottle of water, covered her eyes and started screaming on the top of her lungs that she seen too much booty.

In the end it took Ruby and Yang forever to get peeled off the wall from ice that not even Yang can melt.


End file.
